Paxton
Paxton is a nicknamed "Pax", is a young, dark green diesel engine. He often brings slate down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to other parts of the Island. Bio In Adventures on Rails he was built in 1962, amongst the last of his class, and bought by the National Railway Museum for both display and service. After being recently restored he was brought on trial to the North Western Railway in 1969. He tried to show Norman that steam engines weren't all rude after James was rude to them, but it wasn't until he worked with Thomas that Norman understood. A while later, he was transferred to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Persona Paxton is a young, gentle diesel who often works in or around the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He is good-hearted and well meaning, but gullible, naïve, and easily misled. He also has a short attention span. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader and can sometimes find thinking for himself and making big decisions difficult. This may result in him being pressured into a situation he might not necessarily be comfortable with. However, if a friend is in trouble, Paxton will have the conscience and the self-assertion to do what he himself feels is right. As a result, the other steam engines find that he is likable and Paxton particularly looks up to Thomas at times. He also works alongside the narrow gauge engines frequently. However, Paxton can easily misjudge situations, misplace his trust in someone who might not have everyone's best interests at heart, and is a rather impressionable diesel, but his good nature will ultimately show him for who really wants to be. Livery In Adventures on Rails, he is painted NWR dark green with a lime stripe, D8 (a referrence to his class) on his cab in yellow, and SR in the centre. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 13- Paxton and Norman. *Season 14- Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry, James and Paxton, Duncan's Dive (mentioned), and Something Fishy. *Season 15- Points of No Return (cameo), Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo) and Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (non-speaking role). *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special and Rules and Regulations. *Season 18 - Night Bombing, Disappearing Diesels and The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry. *Season 19 - Diesel Shunters, Middle Engines and Stepney's Visit (non-speaking role). *Season 20 - Twin Trouble, Den and Dart Save the Day, Sir Topham Hatt's Birthday Present (non-speaking role), Diesel Dream and Ceremonium. Shorts: *James and Percy (non-speaking role) *The Legend of the Ghost Train (mentioned) *The End of the North Western Railway *The Escape Plan *The Hurricane (cameo) *Saving the Mountain Engines Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Streamlined Engines, Memory Loss, Trust Paxton, and Diesel Domination *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Frozen Points, Sea Stories, Molly and the Mountain Engines (cameo), Paul and Rusty, and Diesel Day *Season 3 - Don't Be Late!, The Seaside Ghost, Bill, Ben and Derek (mentioned), Pompous Popularity, and Luke and the Christmas Party *Season 4 - Duke's New Grace, Famous Engines, The Wrong Sort of Coal (does not speak), and Broken Down Crane *Season 5 - The Big City Engine (cameo), Thumper and the Avalanche, Stanley's Branch Line, Creepy Cutting, and A Surprise for Oliver *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Paxton's Christmas Surprise, and James Pulls the Royal Train *Season 7 - Salty and the Small Engines Specials: * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble, Paxton Gets Pranked, One of the Family (cameo), Brake Van Bother (cameo), Rock 'n' Rolling Again, Luke's Lucky Find (cameo), Duke Does it Again (cameo), and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Rosie Takes Over (cameo), Arthur's New Route (cameo), and Clean vs. Dirty Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Old and Wise, Skarloey Comes Home, Salty's Secret Story (cameo), and Big Strong Murdoch (cameo) * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel, Unique Engines (cameo), Trouble on the Line, The New Controller (cameo), and The Return of Boulder * Railway Show Engines - Vinnie's Vicious Deed Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (cameo) Trivia *Paxton and Norman were originally meant to be introduced in The Engines of Sodor, but then it was decided that would join the regular cast in Adventures on Rails. Gallery DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Paxton with Norman PaxtoninSeason15.png BlueMountainMystery28.png PaxtoninSeason16.png PaxtoninKingoftheRailway.png TheLostPuff80.png DisappearingDiesels13.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas171.png SavingTime90.png TheGreatRace57.png|Paxton with Salty and Porter SpringtimeforDiesel3.png JourneyBeyondSodor4.png|Paxton with Rusty, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Luke BigWorld!BigAdventures!172.png|Paxton with Sidney TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts29.png GordongetstheGiggles76.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Reformed Villians Category:Diesels Category:Characters Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:The Adventures on Sodor